


Allons-y, Anna!

by Aniicaa



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aniicaa/pseuds/Aniicaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna lives in our real world and loves the tv show "Doctor Who". Then suddenly some night, the tenth Doctor lands in her universe, in her room. Paradox? Oh yes. Especially because Anna has already watched the fifth and sixth season of Doctor Who...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Doctor!?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all!
> 
> I'm a 18 year old female hobby writer from Germany and wrote this story initially in German, but I wanted more readers to be able to read it, so I translated it to English. I think my English is quite good, at least I hope so, so just try it out? :) 
> 
> (If you want to read it in German, look here :) : https://www.wattpad.com/story/38023111-allons-y-anna)
> 
> If you find some very weird expressions or some mistakes, I would be happy, if you told me about it, so I can correct it and learn from it. :)
> 
> Also - feel free to leave kudos or comments on the chapters, tell me what was good or bad about the chapter, that would be great. ^.^
> 
> And now: Have fun! :D

Ugh. Nearly midnight. That meant I had spent an hour looking at pictures and reading things about Doctor Who and David Tennant on Pinterest and Tumblr – again. But the series just was extremely good. And David Tennant was a damn great actor and very likeable, at least in the interviews. But I liked Matt Smith also very much. Until now there was just two seasons with him as the Doctor, but the next one would be with him, too. I was already so excited for it.

I sighed, moved a little bit in my bed so that I laid more comfortable, and clicked on the next board on Pinterest with the name “Doctor Who”. I just couldn’t stop, I loved the series and the Doctor too much… what would I give for hearing the noise of the TARDIS just once for real… I stared into the dark and thought of the many great moment of the series. And how lonely the Doctor must feel, without any companion – now again, as Amy and Rory wouldn’t “come along” with him anymore, I guess…

I was dreaming. But, as usual, not about Doctor Who, as I wished, but a lot of very different, very confusing stuff. But at one point the so very familiar sound of the TARDIS mixed in. I just had dreamed about finding a hidden room under the now flat pedestal of the Statue of Liberty, when it started. I paused and wanted to turn around, but I couldn’t. But the noise! I had to go there! I was overcome with despair. Somehow I just had to be able to move! I woke up, probably because of my twitching arm, moving upwards, my phone falling down from my chest. My effort to move must have been that great that I had moved for real and thereby woke myself up.

The despair immediately transformed into mild sadness over the fact that I wasn’t able to dream on. But then I realized that something wasn’t quite normal. It was the middle of the night, but it wasn’t quiet. By no means at all. A by now very familiar sound hadn’t stopped with the end of the dream. Immediately I sat up straight in my bed and stared, absolutely stunned, at the blue police box, which was materializing in the space between my bed and my sofa.

I couldn’t believe my eyes and searched for something that would proof that I was dreaming, but everything seemed to be quite real. But that didn’t necessarily have to mean something as everything feels real while dreaming. With a squeak the door of the TARDIS was opened and the Doctor was sticking out his head. The tenth Doctor, by the way, played by David Tennant in the series, as known. I was not able to do anything but staring at him motionless. My brain tried to process the situation and failed miserably.

The doctor went a little further out of the doorway, which was still closed as much as possible, so that he just fitted through. Confused he looked around my room. His eyes flickered to the left to the chaos on my desk and to the plants above it on the windowsill. Then to the right to the door with my Sherlock calendar, my wardrobe, games- and bookcase, my violin case. Then his gaze got stuck on me, across from him.

“Oh. I’m sorry. Actually, I have been on my way to…”, he began, pointing behind him over his left shoulder with the thumb, on the TARDIS, without looking away from me. “… to Arthur, well, the author Arthur Conan Doyle, not the king with the sword-in-the-stone-thing. There I have been just last week and – eh, whatever. Anyway, I have absolutely no idea why I ended up here…” 

Oh my God, this voice. How I loved it! He took a step closer to me, looked at me minutely and then glanced around the room again, this time a little more attentive. His eyes darted back to me. 

“Is everything okay with you? Anything unusual?”

I awoke from my numbness and uttered a croaking “Yes”. I cleared my throat hurriedly and asked, a little louder, but still haltingly:

“Do-Doctor?” 

My mind raced. Was this all actually real? Why did the Doctor land here? Were we in danger? Was I dreaming nevertheless? Or have I simply gone mad? And if that was indeed the reality, how the hell should I react? I was sitting with tangled hair and wrinkled pyjamas in my bed, my stuffed animal beside me. Of course, with being 17 years old I probably were too old for stuffed animals, but I owned this one, an elephant named Benjamin, for so long now, that I definitely didn’t want to part from it.

“What?” the Doctor was asking. 

I noticed that he had drawn back and now stared at me in astonishment. 

“You know me? How do you know who I am?”

Oh right, I had said his name. I didn’t know what to say. Of course I knew him from the series – but I could not take that as a reason very well, right? And how could that be anyway, him existing parallel to the series? Wasn’t that a paradox? And how could he not know? How the actual hell could he be here!?  
Since I had not answered, the Doctor came to me worried and knelt down. 

“Or didn’t you mean me at all? Why did you ask for a doctor? Are you sick?”

I realized how strange I had to appear to him and tried to explain it somehow. Just talk. But I had never been particularly good in just talking ahead.  
“No, I did mean you… But I… I just still cannot believe that you are actually standing here in my room. The… the Doctor. With the TARDIS. I know so much about you and… and still don’t understand how this possible…” 

Uncertain, I stopped talking. 

“WHAT?!” the Doctor repeated.

While I had been speaking, he had watched me with growing disbelief. With his characteristic stare when he was trying to understand something unexpected and strange, when he raises his left eyebrow so high and his mouth is slightly open. Just like in the Christmas special, when Donna suddenly appears in her wedding dress in the TARDIS or when the Titanic crashes into his blue box. His gaze flickered between my eyes back and forth as he tried to understand where from I could be able to know about him and the TARDIS.

“Okay… so you know who I am. And you know the TARDIS. What’s your name anyway?”

“Anna”, I answered him hastily.

“Okay Anna. Did anyone tell you about me? Your parents, maybe, or your grandparents?”

“No, I… well, I…” 

I didn’t know how to explain the whole situation to him. I would sound like a lunatic, if I told him that I knew him from a TV show. On the other hand, he was really used to crazy things. I decided to just tell him the truth. Also because I just couldn’t think of another solution for this situation.

“That may sound now a little bit crazy, but I know you, the TARDIS and some of your… your adventures from a TV show”, I started hesitantly. “It’s called ‘Doctor Who’ and it’s about, well, about you.” 

I watched him while I was speaking, to see how he reacted. After a short break he just repeated saying “What!?”

He was looking at me dubiously, but also somehow fascinated. 

“What exactly do you know?”

 

Oh God, where should I even start?


	2. Disorientation

"So. You fly with the TARDIS through time and space. Initially, she could adapt to her environment, but she can't anymore, because of the broken chameleon circuit, so she looks always a police box from the outside now. But she is much bigger on the inside then on the outside. You have stolen her about 700 years ago and you never passed the flying test. She is a TARDIS type 40 and you, Doctor, are a Time Lord. When you die, you regenerate, but if you are killed during that phase, you are actually dead. You are originally from the planet Gallifrey, but because of the Daleks and the Time War, you are the last of your kind -" 

I interrupted myself. Not really a pleasant subject. While I had spoken without a break, just reciting the basic information I could have told him while sleeping, he hadn't moved at all. He had watched me motionless, at first fascinated, then with a stern expression on his face. Now he jumped up, apparently anxious to forget his past for now and began pacing up and down in my room.

"So you actually know who I am and what that blue box over there is, which suddenly appeared in your room out of nowhere. And you are saying that you know all this from a TV show?" 

He turned around, suddenly happy and excited like a little kid, turned back to me and beamed at me with his wide, charming smile, and I just melted. 

"Now I am very curious. Your laptop?" 

He pointed at a small, blue laptop on my desk on the left side of my bed. Without waiting for an answer he took it and swung himself next to me on the bed. I freed my legs from the blankets and set up, still a little dazed. He flipped open my laptop and after a short time, the password request appeared, my profile picture above it. On which he, or actually David Tennant, was to be seen. It was one of those pictures, where he waved, with a broad smile, grinning into the camera crazily, like an excited child, just much better.

"That's me, isn't it?" 

He asked, and leaned closer to the screen to see the small picture better. 

"Uh, yeah, well, actually not - well, somehow it is you, I guess?" 

I stammered confused. Because if the Doctor actually existed – then who was David Tennant? Did he even still exist? Or did he just vanish, now, that the Doctor has appeared? But then I wouldn't be able to remember it... and he would have never been able to play the Doctor, but then again, I would have never recognized the man beside me as the Doctor - well, the TARDIS was a small hint, but still. My head buzzed from all these questions.

For a short time, I feared that he would ask me for the password, but instead he just took his sonic screwdriver (His sonic screwdriver!! I almost freaked out!) from the inside pocket of his brown and incredibly long coat. I had difficulties with suppressing an excited squeak. He pointed the screwdriver on my laptop and sonicked it. Well, then no password. At the same time the browser was opened and now the Doctor typed "Doctor Who" into the search machine. I was incredibly excited and leaned, unconsciously, even closer to the screen. 

Apparently he hadn't bothered to increase my internet connection, because the website did not load. So I just took my laptop cautiously, careful not to touch the Doctor. I didn't want to risk that he, I don't know, suddenly disappeared, because of the contact with a living being in this world or - which would most probably be the real reason - that I just fainted, because I had touched, for Gallifrey's sake, the freaking Doctor.

I quickly pushed the thought away and went to the door, still holding my laptop. "Ey!", was the comment from behind, but I had already stopped. At the door, my internet connection was usually better than on my bed (very inconvenient...) and now the website with the search results appeared.

On the right side of the screen was the usual part from Wikipedia with the most important details and a few pictures, on which I could recognize the man in my room and also the 11th doctor aka Matt Smith. At this point I suddenly realized that if the content of the series was true, I knew quite a lot about the future of this Doctor, who was sitting on my bed right now. Well, I had to worry about that later.

On the left side of the screen was firstly the official BBC website for Doctor Who, then the Wikipedia article, next was a site called "Serienjunkies" and below that the website ‘Doctor Who Wiki’. More could not be seen without scrolling down further.

Before I was able to go back to the Doctor again, he had given in to his impatience and curiosity already, and now he leaned over my shoulder to get a glance on the screen. But since it was uncomfortable to hold the laptop high in the air, I shyly mumbled something about going back to the bed, but I guess, I was that quiet that he didn't even hear it. So I just went off and sat down and of course he followed me. After all, I had the information in my hands, that he wanted to have. That thought made my smile. When we were finally both sitting on the bed again, he took the laptop out of my hands impatiently.

But as soon as he touched it, he twitched back again immediately, sparks were flying around. Hastily, we let go of the laptop and it fell on my bed. Startled, I looked up to the Doctor. What the hell had happened?


	3. Who is that madman there!?

After this brief eye contact, we both looked back on my slightly fuming laptop, which was now lying on my bed between us and was producing strange noises. While I was still wondering if it could possibly have been some short circuit, yet I considered that in the presence of the Doctor quite unlikely, he already stretched out his hand again. Apparently to touch the computer again. I watched him tensely, ready to protect my face with my hands or to jump from the bed if it, I don’t know, exploded or anything like that. But the Doctor touched it shortly, pulled the finger back quickly and waited for a short time. Nothing happened.

So he took the laptop again, still cautious, and set it down on his legs. Firstly the screen stayed black, but then it began to flicker. However, we couldn’t identify anything. And there the sonic screwdriver came to use again. The Doctor took it out again and pointed with the blue light on the screen. The sonic screwdriver made this to me so familiar whirring and my excitement level up. However, the screen just flickered even more and otherwise nothing seemed to happen. But the Doctor put the screwdriver back in the inside pocket of his long brown coat he was wearing, so he probably achieved what he had wanted to.

Now that I had noticed the coat, it also caught my eye that he wore beneath it his dark brown-striped suit above a white shirt together with a dark brown tie. From head to toe he looked exactly as in the series. From the beige Converse Chucks at the one end to the great, tousled brown hair, which I loved so much, at the other end.

As I noticed that I was staring at him, I quickly turned my attention back to the laptop, hoping that the Doctor didn’t notice anything. But he was too focused on the screen anyway. As soon as I looked there, too, my whole concentration was focused on it, because now the flickering stopped and suddenly the image reappeared. The one that had been there before the laptop had become a small firework. But it was only really shortly visible, then the image already began to disappear again. What… what was happening…

I felt very odd. It felt a bit like dizziness and an enormous pressure suddenly seemed to lay on my head. I touched my temples and squinted slightly, but didn’t let my eyes wander off of the screen. But why again? Oh right… this TV show, and the male main character was here somehow… so then the actor, I guess, or so… who was that again? The images started to fade more and more and I felt more and more confused and lost, as if a part of me was just disappearing right now.

Why was I sitting here again? And why I was staring at a white screen? And where did the man next to me on the bed had come from again? I was shocked. I didn’t knew him at all! But how did he come in my room? Had I been the one to let him in? Wait a second – in the middle of the night!?

I gasped and the man, who had pottered around my, my!, laptop, looked up to me. Oh, be he was good-looking. But that decreased my sudden panic only insignificantly.

“Anna?” he was asking now worriedly. “Is everything okay?”

Well, after all, he knew my name and cared about my well-being. And somehow it actually calmed me, when he looked in my eyes and said my name in a worried tone like this. At least I believed that he had said my name right, I wasn’t that sure myself anymore about it. Oh God. What was wrong with me? What was happening?

Recognition flashed up in the eyes of the person opposite me.

“Anna! You don’t remember who I am, do you?”

I shook my head slowly, without taking my eyes off of him.

“Okay, concentrate on me. Look at me and concentrate. You have to remember me, do you hear? Do you still know, who I am? How I did get here?”

As I just continued to stare at him blankly and confused, he stretched out his hands to place them on the sides of my head. I flinched, but then nodded briefly as a sign of my agreement, as he remained calm and waited for my approval. Then he looked me in the eyes intently.

“Anna, that’s important now. I’m the Doctor, do you remember? You told me that yourself. You spoke about this TV show, ‘Doctor Who’. And about my TARDIS, my spaceship, with which I can travel through time and space, do you remember?”

The strange word or rather the name rang a bell in my head. I turned to the side and flinched heavily when I saw the blue police emergency cell standing in my room. Wow. How the hell did that get in here?

I hurriedly shifted back a little bit, withdrawing from the hands of the Doctor, as warm and pleasant they might be. Now I was staring alternatingly at the blue box and at the madman on my bed. Because that’s what he had to be eventually, a madman, as he claimed to travel through time and space. On the other hand – I was the one that had these two in her room and didn’t know why or where they came from.

So how, for God’s sake, should I behave now? And what the hell was happening here right now!?


	4. Oblivion

Okay. So I was sitting here in my room with this adult man that seemed completely foreign to me and a big, blue police box, which he had called his time machine and spaceship. TARDIS was the name he had given it. And I had no idea how all of this had happened. I was simply missing the last two or three hours.

Despite the calming effect the concern of the Doctor, how he called himself, had on me, I felt petrified with fear. I felt my heart racing and heard the beats of my heart pounding through my head. Boom-boom. Boom-boom. Boom-boom. The Doctor watched me sadly. As if something terrible had just happened to me or as if I had just lost something precious. And that was exactly how I felt. His gaze was a kind of confirmation of my unknown loss and I was overcome with sadness. My eyes were filled with tears.

As soon as the Doctor noticed this, he carefully moved a little bit closer and reached for my hand gently.

“Hey”, he sad softly, “Shh. Relax.”

Again he moved a bit closer and I allowed him to hug me. Much else didn’t remain since I still didn’t feel able to move. But if felt good and right, so it didn’t bother me.

The blue box in my room caught my eye and I jumped slightly with fright. The Doctor noticed it of course since he still hugged me. He backed away slightly, but without letting go of my hand. I realized that the box had scared me already a few moments ago, but now I wasn’t even able to recall the name. So I was still forgetting the things that happened, it wasn’t over yet. The Doctor had followed my gaze and seemed to understand what was happening. He let go of my hand and stood up, his serious look aimed at me.

“Anna. You won’t know who I am any more. And I have to go into this emergency telephone box. I know that everything is very confusing for you right now, but she… the box will disappear. You’re going to just forget all of this. In the next few days you’ll still feel a little bit strange, but then everything will be back to normal. You probably won’t even remember these words, but perhaps they remain somewhere subconsciously. I’m going to try to figure out what has happened.”

With that he turned around, put a small key in the lock of the phone box and opened it. With watery eyes I only saw light shining out of the box but already that caused a headache immediately. I had to look away before I was able to see more. The door closed. Still feeling petrified I just stared at the blue box. The lamp on the roof started to glow, while at the same time there was a strange squeaky-rushing-scraping noise that was constantly increasing and decreasing again. I couldn’t believe my eyes when the box suddenly became translucent, until it finally disappeared completely.

For quite a while I didn’t move, staring into the emptiness of my room, trying to process the last hours – or at least what I was able to remember. But the more I tried to remember what had happened, the more the images seemed to disappear. At first it frustrated me – while I was still noticing that I forgot more and more. But with the time passing I didn’t even know that anymore and calmed down.

I sat upright in my bed, staring into the void. I awoke from my numbness, blinked and turned to my phone to see the time. 03:57 am. I probably had woken and sat up half asleep, I guessed. I drank a few sips of water from one of the bottles that I had always standing next to my bed and lay down again. After all, it was Saturday, so I could sleep in. I rolled on my left side, back to the wall, struggled a bit with my blanket and closed my eyes. A few seconds later I fell asleep, completely exhausted.


End file.
